Gin's Little Girl
by BeautifulFFwriter
Summary: When Gin and Rangiku's daughter Chiyo gets sent with Rukia and her twin Mika to Karakura town, they all enroll in high school to stay near substitute Shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki.  What happens when Gin has gone with Aizen? How will the gang treat Chiyo?
1. Kisuke's Surprise

_**Hey guys so this is my first Bleach Fanfiction please be nice to me when you rate it, but constructive criticism is nice :) **_

_lol Kyle loves his Bleach :) **Well so do you :P **haha i know I definitely love Ichigo :) **Grr... Ichigo is gonna die... **_

_you're so silly ^ ^ **lol i know... *whispers: damn Ichigo!***  
_

* * *

"Miss. Ichimaru… MISS ICHIMARU!"

"Oh I'm sorry Mrs. Misato, what was the question?" I ask snapping back into reality, my classmates giggling.

"What will your report be about?" she asks seriously.

"Oh umm… my report is about how anime has affected teens in Japan,"

After my last word the end of school bell rang.

My name is Chiyo Ichimaru, daughter of Gin and Rangiku Ichimaru, and I am a shinigami sent to Kurakara town to help my best friends Rukia and Mika Kuchiki fight and defeat Hollows. My daydreaming earlier was about Rukia. Her and some guy named Ichigo Kurosaki. After turning Ichigo into a substitute shinigami Rukia lost most of her shinigami powers, and because it was illegal to make him into one, all three of us have gotten Gigais from Urahara's shop, and have entered Kurakara High school.

I walk down the hallway, as I pass the band room, I stop as I notice a familiar presence. I exhale irritatingly and walk in shutting the band doors behind me as I see Urahara sitting on a chair in the middle of the room fanning his face, with his annoying grin.

"So what brings you here, Kisuke?" I ask leaning against the wall while facing him.

He smiles while waving his fan before pointing it towards the band room's tuba closet.

I look towards him, before walking towards the tuba closet. I almost grab the handle before the door opens to reveal my mother jumping out and squeezing me in a gripping hug as though she didn't know that her double D breasts were squishing me into a death grip.

"Umm…hi…mom…" I say my muffled voice barely heard as I freak out a little inside.

"Hi Honey! Your dad and I got worried when you didn't come back to see us," she says in a motherly way squeezing the living daylights out of me with her gigantic breasts.

Then behind her came my father, his grin the same as ever, he walks up to me as my mother let me go.

"How's my little Chiyo doing?" he asked patting my head softly.

"Hey dad... I'm fine, just surprised to see you two here," I say hugging my dad softly.

"We got permission to see you for a few minutes from Captain Yamamoto and then I asked Captain Hitsugaya if I could go and he said I could!" my mother said hanging onto my father's arm.

"...Alright Gin... Rangiku... your time here is up, I must send you back to the Soul Society," Kisuke said leaning on his cane, his hat tilted just enough so that you couldn't see his eyes.

My mom looks at Kisuke with puppy dog eyes, "Aww... but I'm not ready to leave!"

"Come on Honey... our little Chiyo is growing up, she'll be fine." my father says to my mother before turning back to me.

He hugs me tightly and says, "Be good my little Chiyo" before shunpoing out of the band room, taking my mother with him.

* * *

**_Thanks for reading :) _**_Kyle... where did you come up with Chiyo? **...teehee... **O_o_

c84ce54e-986b-42b3-9222-43a4dbaa5fe2

1.03.01


	2. The News

**Sorry this was late :/ **yea my internet maxed out on the minutes :( **Stop downloading Bleach!** **lol** I'm sorry but it's so addicting X)

**Disclaimer:** No matter how much I wish I did... I do not and never will own bleach. Tite Kubo owns it :)

* * *

My mother and father left and I grabbed my stuff and headed over to Kisuke's house. Mika stayed at Ichigo's friend Orihime's house, and Rukia was staying in Ichigo's closet. I chose to stay closer to home, so I stayed with Kisuke, which he didn't mind.

As I got to Urahara's candy shop, I set my bag on the floor and came to kneel on the floor next to the table so I was sitting across from Kisuke.

"So how was school, Chiyo?" Kisuke asked as he played with his fan.

"It was fine other than your random surprise with my parents in the band room," I say grabbing my tea cup that Kisuke already made for me before I got home.

"That's good… have you seen Rukia today?" he asked being serious suddenly.

"Umm… actually now that you mention it… no I haven't," I said realizing that I haven't seen Rukia at school today.

"Then it's as I expected… They have found out about Ichigo!" Kisuke said just as Ichigo Kurosaki walked in from the other room bandaged all over.

"Kisuke! They have taken Rukia!" Ichigo said in a tone like he just figured out where he was, or he just woke up.

"Yes Ichigo, we just came to that conclusion…" Kisuke said using his thoughtful look/

"We have to save her!" Ichigo shouted, as I took a sip of tea.

"Here Ichigo, I'll make you a deal, you train with me for _ days to get your powers back and then I'll open the door to the Soul Society," Kisuke said leaning against his cane. "Now go back and get some rest…"

Ichigo nodded and walked back out into my bedroom.

"Oh yea… Ichigo has taken your bedroom…. So… you can come sleep with me!" Kisuke said grinning mischievously.

I look at him and roll my eyes before saying, "No thanks Kisuke, I'll sleep on the floor before I sleep with you!"

I get up and walk out hearing Kisuke sigh sadly. I sat on the front porch of Urahara's candy shop, closing my eyes and searching for any trace of spiritual pressure. I pinpoint Chad's, Orihime's, and even Uryu's spiritual pressure.

Speaking of Uryu, I told him I needed him to repair one of my dresses. I still couldn't believe he is one of the Quincies and one of the last ones at that. I sat there thinking of the disputes between the Quincies and the Soul Reapers, until Kon crawled up the steps and started jumping trying to hug my breasts before I slap him causing him to fly across the porch.

"BAD KON!" I say kicking the stuffed animal before walking back inside. I set my empty tea cup on the table in front of Kisuke and went to help Tessai run and clean the shop for the rest of the day.

(Next Morning)

"Good Morning Chiyo!" Kisuke sang awkwardly as he threw of my blankets.

"WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO WAKE ME UP?" I shout all angry like.

"Because I can!" Kisuke sang before grinning annoyingly and sneaking out into the other room.

I rub my head, before rolling my eyes and getting up. I walk to the kitchen and grab a bowl of rice from last night's dinner and start to heat it up in Kisuke's microwave thingy. As it was heating I walked in my room where Ichigo was still sleeping to grab some clothes. As I came closer to where he was laying, I tripped over the Wii Kisuke had bought me when I was invited to stay here, and fell on top of Ichigo. He was still asleep, but he grabbed me and rolled over on his side taking me with him as I heard him muttering Rukia's name.

Unlucky for me, Kisuke came by and saw me lying in Ichigo's arms still in my PJs.

"Oh nos! Chiyo I didn't know that you were like that!" he said waving his fan with a fake shocked expression.

I roll my eyes and growl before shouting, "SHUT UP KISUKE!"

Of coarse my shouting woke up Ichigo, causing him to freak out because he's holding on to me, Kisuke is outside the door still with his shocked expression, I'm shouting at Kisuke and am still in my PJs.

"Umm… Chiyo… why are you lying beside me?" Ichigo stuttered surprised.

"I went to grab some clothes out of our dresser but then I tripped over the Wii, fell on top of you, then you rolled over and put your arms around me and it has lead up to this…." I explain to him.

"Well then I'll leave you two alone XD" Kisuke said pervishly as he shut the door and walked away.

I get up and grab a blue shirt with a cat on it, and a short blue skirt.

"Isn't school today?" Ichigo asked pushing himself up from the floor so he was sitting.

"No… it's our break, and you need rest, Tessai has given me the job to bring you back to health," I say pushing him back into laying position.

"But I need to save Rukia!" he shouted at me.

"No, you need to lay down and shut up, Mr. Kurosaki," I shout before a black cat walked into the room.

"Well hello Yoruichi," I say smiling at the cat.

I turn my head around to look at Ichigo before stating: "I'm off to cook some Ramen so I better find you here napping when I come back…"

I see him nod before I walk out to the kitchen to cook some Ramen and eat my rice. *…yum…yum…*

* * *

So Kyle… this story is getting good :) **Yea we have had two reviewers so far! :) **Maybe you should write more often, instead of me :D **lol yea right you have more reviews if you count all yours together** yea but this is your first one… **Well that is true… **lol ^_^ **lol ^_^**


End file.
